This invention relates to division capping for bowling lanes in bowling entertainment centers. Bowling entertainment centers provide a plurality of adjacent bowling lanes, each having a pair of lane straddling gutters, as is well known. Between adjacent gutters of adjacent lanes is a separation wall known as a division. The division commonly has a dress capping such as that shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,143 and Design 301,909. The inventor herein determined that bowling lane division capping was needed allowing access to the interior thereof, yet having readily assembled components which can be disassembled when necessary.